An Assured Professional Future
An Assured Professional Future is the seventeenth episode of Code Lyoko Evolution, and the overall one-hundred-and-twelfth episode of Code Lyoko. Plot A man named Graven shows up at Kadic asking Mr. Delmas about their best students. He first meets with Jeremie, who is known to be the smartest kid in school, offering him a place in a special scientific institution specializing in quantum physics. Hesitant, Jeremie denies having any knowledge of the subject just as Graven receives a phone call. Jeremie eavesdrops through the door and finds out that Graven is actually an agent sent by Tyron, and that they traced Lyoko's location on Earth. While Graven is out of the room, Jeremie calls Aelita to tell her about the set trap for them and to contact the others to go to Lyoko to find the tracer Tyron somehow placed on them. Graven gives up on Jeremie and moves on to Laura, the second-smartest student in the school. Aelita sends the others to Sector Five to search for a tracking device (that the Ninja from Intrusion had secretly placed) that could have been planted on Lyoko. They have some difficulty finding it, but Ulrich brings up the Ninja that he battled could have hidden it. He manages to recall where the Ninja specifically went and suggests they look there. Jeremie goes to see Laura and warns her about Tyron's plan. He tells her not to let him know of her knowledge about quantum physics. Meanwhile, on the Carthage, the Lyoko Warriors still have yet to find the beacon placed on them. Ulrich and William think back to their battle with the Ninja to retrace its steps. Ulrich then recalls how William was devirtualized and then he battled the ninja right afterwards. The fight leading to the Ninja falling down before being defeated. Ulrich then grabs Odd's Overboard and looks under the bridge, where he finds the beacon. Jeremie, meanwhile, is watching as Laura goes in to talk with Graven and is getting prepared to overhear their conversation with a hearing device. However, Aelita calls him to confirm they found the beacon, but that they need his help on getting rid of it. Jeremie then leaves Kadic to go to the Factory where Aelita soon tells him how the beacon was weak and couldn't send a proper enough signal of their exact location. This, which, explains why Tyron was sending Graven to the school in order to track them down and likely sent agents to every school in the district. However, despite the initial weakness of the signal, Jeremie says that the signal was growing stronger and that in only a matter of days, the signal would be able to reveal their precise location to Tyron. Aelita questions why Tyron didn't just wait until then, leading Jeremie to guess he just got too impatient to do so. He assures her that he tricked Graven into thinking he wasn't who he was looking for and that Laura will do the same. However, Aelita is left wary when learning Laura was currently with him and insists that she couldn't be trusted. Jeremie believes it was alright to leave Laura, but Aelita refuses to trust Laura by herself and leaves to check up on her. As Aelita leaves, Jeremie tells the gang that once the beacon was gone, Tyron and his workers would have to check the entire 120 mile radius in order to find them. Odd is ecstatic to finally destroy the beacon and begins to shoot his arrows at it. However, this results in the beacon sending a strong energy wave that enshrouds Yumi, Ulrich and William in a yellowish aura (that appears to painful), and shuts down the Factory's power. After a few moments, the power returns. Aelita quickly comes back from the elevator, dismissing her concerns about Laura, and asks what happened. Jeremie checks and finds out that beacon was actually a trap itself. It embeds a security system known as "electromagnetic impulse" that is able to cause severe damage to the Supercomputer as well as Lyoko. If the system is activated, then the entire Lyoko warrior gang is directly sent to the Digital Sea with no way of ever coming back. Which was what almost happened just then. Ulrich asks why he couldn't just simply disable it, and Jeremie says if he does then it would involve high risks of activating the system and thus their lives. Odd then suggests just throwing it into the digital sea, causing William to suggest just returning it back to the Cortex which the entire group agrees on. Jeremie warns that the beacon had a motion detector, sensitive to any abrupt movements. The entire gang vows to dispose of the beacon together and Ulrich volunteers to do it himself as he was the one who "let the Ninja set the trap". The group then head to the Skid, and go to the Cortex. Aelita goes to Kadic to check on Laura, leaving Jeremie to handle things himself. At Kadic, Laura attempts to convince Graven she isn't as smart as she's known to be. However, she slips up by denying any knowledge of quantum physics, yet answering the questions on the test given to her correctly. Laura tries to insist she just answered randomly and just got lucky, but Graven doesn't believe that is the case. He surmises that she must have some form of connection to Lyoko, and proceeds to show her holographic images of Aelita, Odd, Yumi, Ulrich and William's virtual forms on his tablet. He asks her if she recognizes them. She denies it, asking if they were "cartoon characters". Graven soon plays on her feelings, asking if she is perhaps the one who is not trusted among the group. Meanwhile, in the Digital Sea, X.A.N.A. soon sends several Kongres to attack the group. Yumi and William manage to destroy them and, after a close call, manage to make it safely inside the Cortex. Back at Kadic, Laura continues to insist she doesn't know anything that Graven is talking about as Aelita listens through the door, finally arrived. Graven soon gives her a business card, offering to give her a future in the best Labs and schools with the best scientists in the country, thus securing the best future for herself possible. He insists he will catch the rest of her friends anyway and to "be smart and think for herself". Laura is clearly tempted, but before she can answer, Aelita barges in through the door and declares they are "ready to surrender" to Graven. Graven forces the girls to take him to the lab. As Aelita shows Graven the secret tunnel to the factory, she calls Jeremie on his phone; allowing him to overhear their entire conversation. Jeremie alerts the rest of the group on Lyoko and concludes that Aelita wants him to do a Time Reversion, but they need to return to Earth before he does so. Ulrich quickly goes to dispose of the beacon, just as the Cortex begins to drastically change shifts. Jeremie suggests that he get to the highest ground and throw the beacon as far as he can. The elevator then begins to bring the girls and Graven down which Jeremie hears. He quickly states they were running out of time to Ulrich and is starting a 10 second countdown and wishes him luck. He then activates the countdown just as Graven, Laura and Aelita come onto the scene, entering the lab. Graven immediately recognizes Jeremie and bids him that he almost got him and that Tyron was correct on not to underestimate them. Ulrich then throws the beacon as far as he can just as he is devirtualized and brought back to Earth. Jeremie then launches a return to the past with Laura and Aelita both mocking him, saying "have a nice trip". At the beginning of the day again, Graven gets a phone call saying they lost Lyoko's signal, and to abort his mission. He leaves as the gang watches on. Jeremie states they should be safe for a while and the group leaves. As they walk off, Laura pulls out the scientific institution's card out of her bag, still clearly interested in the idea that was offered to her. She then walks off following the rest of the gang, the card in her hand. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Un avenir professionnel assuré. *William is seen piloting his own NavSkid and fighting monsters for the first time. *The Lyoko Warriors are seen fighting in the digital sea in their Navskids for the first time in the fifth season. *Aelita launches the virtualization process for the first time in season five. Errors *More than 3 Lyoko Warriors were virtualized in the same time (4 Lyoko Warriors). However, there're only 3 scanners in the factory. Gallery namespace = File category = An Assured Professional Future format = ,%PAGE%\n,, ca:Un futur professional assegurat es:Un futuro profesional asegurado fr:Un avenir professionnel assuré gl:Unha carreira profesional asegurada it:Una carriera assicurata pt:Um futuro profissional assegurado ro:Un viitor profesional asigurat ru:Вас ждёт блестящее будущее sr:Сигурна будућност Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Needs Captions Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:An Assured Professional Future